When it Comes the Hero's Turn to Die
by AussieSparkey
Summary: This is actually an English project that I wrote and completed before realising that it was, technically, a fanfiction. In short, it is a rewrite of the lead up to and the dragon battle set in a futuristic setting and written in the form of a play. Warning for character death.
1. Exposition

_For decades the Geats had been ruled by Wulf, the famed Hunter and leader who had spent much of his youth travelling in southern Scandinavia, defeating hybrid creations that were remnants of a devastating war. Beasts usually only found in nightmares, crafted from the imagination of war-torn veterans and painstakingly built over many months by scientists in cold, white labs designed to dominate the modern field of battle… the men and women who had fought in that war were long gone but the beasts remained, emerging from caverns and swamps to wreak havoc on the surrounding countryside._

 _When Hilag's line (which had ruled the Geats for generations) died out, Wulf returned home to provide the strong leadership the tribe needed; without a strong leader nearby tribes would invade, looking for more land for hunting and farming. His battle prowess feared as it was, Wulf and the Geats were gifted with 50 years of relative peace before disaster struck._

 _A travelling farmer was passing through the Geats when he happened upon a cave. Thinking to shelter from the rain, the traveller spent the night peacefully. When he awoke, however, he noticed in the light from the sun that which he had not seen as he prepared to sleep; a hoard of weapons and gold fit for a dragon. Unthinkingly, the traveller gleefully took as much as he could carry before fleeing the Geats. After all, it wasn't like it would belong to a real dragon._


	2. The Hunt Begins

_\- Open to a hall built from wood and stone but with many chairs, crockery, etc. of modern, metal design. Wulf sits in a larger chair at the head of the table, back of stage, with those wearing the best clothes closest to him. Clothes also look modern and are hardy and practical. People are subdued, but engaged in simple conversation. Wulf looks worried. -_

 _\- Farmer (female) runs in, wearing slightly charred clothes and short of breath, hall falls quiet, Wulf closes his eyes in resignation –_

Farmer: Sir! Sir! Mr. Wulf, sir! _(staggers to a halt, gasping)_ A beast, sir! A horrible beast! Oh… my farm… my house, my poor… _(sniffles, wails)_ my poor husband!

Wulf: _(exchanges worried glance with nearest person)_ Someone get the woman a drink, and a seat!

 _\- A drink and seat are fetched, Farmer sits down and sips, rocking back and forth –_

Wulf: Was it that blasted dragon again?

Farmer: _(nods, but doesn't look up)_

Wulf: _(looks at his (clenched tightly) hands)_ Twelve nights. _Twelve nights. (glares at the people at the table)_ Consequences be damned! I refuse to sit by and let this happen to my people! _(slams fist on the table, everyone jumps)_ It is time to act, and your arguments will _not_ sway me!

Hunter: Sir, please! You must consider your own life. If you die, we will be lost!

Wulf: And if I do nothing there will be no 'we' to be lost! No. _(catches Farmer's eye)_ Tomorrow evening, will set out for the blasted war-machine. He is a creation of man, so he can be taken down by man! I will need volunteers to come with me and fight the beast. Meet me here at noon tomorrow. _(dramatic pause, then sweeps from the room)_

 _\- Long, awkward, silence. The Hunters exchange worried glances -_

Will: _(huffs, stands up)_ Are we not Hunters of the Geats? Are we not trained to fight? To hunt the wild beasts that threaten our tribe, to be the fighters that the Geats need? _(defiantly)_ I, for one, will be there tomorrow. Only a coward would not!

 _\- Will walks out, stage closes on silence –_

-OoO-

 _\- Open to Wulf standing dressed in modern-looking armour with a dagger at his belt, an iron shield (large, square) on his arm and a gun (non-descript, looks old and well-used) strapped over his back, leaning against his 'throne'. First Will and then ten other Hunters (male and female) walk in dressed in similar attire, minus the gun and shield. Somber mood –_

Will: _(looking around)_ We're ready, Uncle. I gotta say, I thought more would come, what with how it's supposed to be our job and all but... _(shrugs)_ here we are, I suppose.

Wulf: _(sighs)_ You cannot blame them, Wiglaf-

Will: _(grumpily, as an aside)_ It's _Will._ Wiglaf sounds medieval.

Wulf: _(Ignoring Will)_ I asked for volunteers for a reason; I wouldn't force anyone to do this. You are exceptionally brave and… what's the word… righteous. _(straight-faced)_ I like to think it runs in the family.

 _\- One of the Hunters snort. Wulf glares at her briefly –_

Wulf: Regardless, this dragon is _designed_ to kill you. Forgetting that is like asking our enemies to invade; stupid. Huge claws, gaping maw, strength of a dozen men… Wig- fine, Will. Will, this is not something to be taken lightly. _(glares at Will, Will ducks his head)_ Good. As such, I will face this beast, and I'll do it alone.

Will: What!? Uncle, you can't do that!

Hunter: Why ask us to come, if you won't let us fight? Do you just want witnesses to your apparently guaranteed victory? You said it yourself; this is a serious matter! _(under his breath)_ Glory-seeking, spoiled -

Wulf: _(cutting the Hunter off)_ Don't be so quick to judge. You know as well as I that this monster is something else, something… well, something seriously messed up. I'm afraid that, to be honest, I just don't think swords and axes are gonna cut it… No pun intended.

 _\- pause as the Hunters look around, confused -_

Hunter: _('lightbulb' realisation)_ …the gun!

Wulf: Yes, the gun. We only have one _(slings gun off his back)_ and I am the only one who is trained to use it.

Will: _(grumpily)_ Fine. But if you get into trouble...

Wulf: _(dryly)_ Then I will be in no position to argue. Shall we? _(puts gun back on his back, gestures off stage)_

 _\- Wulf leads the way off stage. Will follows last, looking annoyed –_


	3. Battle to the Death

_\- Open to the Hunters, Wulf and Will walking in to stand at the mouth of a cave, looking dirty and travel-worn. Stage left is a side-on cross-section of a cave littered with weapons and gold, far stage right has brighter colours and tufts of grass. Wulf climbs up on a boulder, facing the rest. Loud snoring can be heard –_

Wulf: _(stage whisper)_ This is it. I want ya'll to stay here _(glares at Will)_ while I go in. Under no circumstances are you to follow me in; I need you to stay here and make sure the dragon doesn't get out. You following?

Hunters: _(murmur agreement, all looking terrified)_

Will: _(looking nervous)_ No… no worries, Uncle. Be careful in there.

Wulf: _(smiles at Will. Takes deep breath)_ Right then. _(Hops off the boulder, hefts his shield and marches into the cave. Calls out)_ Beast! Monster! _(the snores stop)_ Come out and face me, you coward!

 _\- Dragon (3 people under a dragon costume. 'Scales' are blood-red. Front and back actors wear 'claw' feet that make clicking sound on the floor. Front actor has long gloves with large paws and 'claws'. Second actor controls the head from behind) enters from stage left. Growl sound, 'paws' the ground, swings head side to side –_

Wulf: Oh. _(gulps, slings gun off his back and sets it on top of his shield)_

\- _Battle music starts playing, Wulf and the dragon circle each other, shuffling and crouched, in half-circles, such that the dragon's back is never to the audience. Dragon takes a few steps forward, swipes 'claw', steps backward. Each time he does this Wulf nervously ducks behind his shield. Stop circling with dragon to the cave side, Wulf to the opening side, still facing off. The dragon starts stepping forward, Wulf holds his ground, sights down the gun. When dragon is almost on top of him he fires the gun, smoke, noise, dragon is unharmed. Dragon 'pushes' Wulf over with a roar (music crescendo), Wulf scrambles to his feet and runs back out of the cave (battle music stops) to where the Hunters are waiting (acting as though can't see into the cave, sounds of battle make them look increasingly nervous), dragon follows slowly –_

Will: _(exclaims)_ Uncle Wulf! Did you beat… _(hesitant)_ Uncle? What…

wulf: _(gasping, dishevelled, shocked)_ It did nothing! The… the monster just… he just stood there!

Hunter: Sir, what-

Wulf: The Gun! I shot him from point-blank range and it did nothi- _(breaks off as Hunter points behind him, shaking)_

 _\- Dragon exits 'cave', roars. Hunters take one look and run off stage, pushing and shoving. Wulf turns to face the dragon, Will staggers back a few steps, terrified. Wulf hides behind shield, crouched on the ground. Dragon slashes the shield repeatedly, 'metal-on-metal' sound -_

Will: _(staggering back more, turns to face off-stage)_ C-cowards! You bloody d-d- _(winces and stutters at each metal-on-metal sound)_ -deserters! How could you r-run away when Un- Wulf has done so-so much for us!? _(pauses, realises they aren't coming, gulps, draws sword, starts to approach dragon. Calls out)_ C-come on Uncle, you can do it!

 _\- Wulf starts to push back against the dragon, gets to kneeling position. Wulf roars in frustration. Fires gun again. Blast, smoke, no effect. Moment of complete 'shocked' silence then dragon slashes claw past Wulf's shield, 'hits' on the far side of his head. Wulf cries out briefly then slumps beneath his shield, gun clatters to the floor, dragon roars triumph, places foot on the shield, trapping Wulf –_

Will: _(distressed)_ Uncle! Noooo! _(charges forward, side-steps behind the shield, thrusts sword into the dragon's underarm. Dragon actors catch sword and hold with hilt visible. Dragon roars in pain, steps back)_ Uncle! Uncle, you have to get up! Uncle, please! Uncle! _(crying, fumbles for knife (sheathed at waist) and moves to stand in front of Wulf)_

Wulf: _(stirs, raspy voice)_ Will…

Will: _(dodges claw, doesn't hear Wulf, screams at dragon)_ You leave my Uncle alone!

Wulf: _(pushes the shield off himself, drags himself to his knees, draws his own knife. Other hand clutches his neck)_

Will: _(hears the shield hit the floor and spins around to look at Wulf. Falters, shocked)_ Uncle! Uncle, you're alive!

 _\- The dragon growls and raises a claw to strike at Will's back –_

Wulf: _(voice still raspy and not very loud)_ Will! Will, watch out! _(steps forward with one foot (foot level with Will) and 'slashes' the dragon with his knife. Other hand is still on his neck)_

 _\- Dragon roars in pain. Staggers back, roars again. Scratches at own chest, lets sword drop out forward, front dragon actor drops to knees, second crouches. Head drops. Second and third actors drop to their knees. Dragon falls over such that the actor's feet are not visible –_

Will: Uncle, we did it! We killed the… Uncle?

Wulf: _(still kneeling on the floor. Takes hand away from neck and stares at it; neck and hand are covered in 'blood'. Lets the dagger drop to the floor. Voice is soft)_ Will…

 _\- Will moves to sit in front of Wulf, crying once more -_

Will: Uncle? Uncle, please tell me you're gonna be alright. _Please_ Uncle. Please…

Wulf: _(bows head)_ Oh, Will. No one lives forever, buddy. I… I have fought and killed so much… so many… _(looks up at Will, wry smile)_ It's my turn now…

Will: _(scared, lost)_ But we need you! The Geats need you! Uncle, _I_ need you.

Wulf: You are strong, Will, and the last of our line. You must rule the Geats now.

Will: Me? But…

Wulf: _(voice growing softer)_ You will… you will have help… Tell the Geats I have named you as… as my successor. They will stand behind you…

Will: _(thickly)_ I'll do you proud, Uncle.

Wulf: I know…

 _\- Wulf falls away from the audience onto his side. Will catches him before he hits the ground and gently lowers him the rest of the way. Kneels behind his body, sobbing and holding onto Wulf's hand as the lights fade out, stage goes dark-_


End file.
